In radio communications a radio terminal receiving a radio signal often may interpret control signals contained within said radio signal to control various functions of the radio terminal. The radio terminal often uses control signals associated with the radio transmission to determine the synchronization status with a transmitter and/or the transmission quality of the received signals.